fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Aikatsu! Generation Power! : Brands
Everyday Weather System It is a new system that debuted in Aikatsu! Season 9. It features a new line of dresses based on the weather everyday. The Everyday Weather System enables Idol to perform Weather Appeal. * Casual Teen - Cloudy / Rainy / Sunny * Fantasy Dream - Sunny / Foggy / Windy * Red Rose - Snowy / Cloudy / Windy * Sweet Girls - Rainy / Windy / Sunny * Rocking Rock - Stormy / Cloudy / Snowy * Fancy Colour - Foggy / Sunny / Dry * Star Queen - Cloudy / Foggy / Humidity * Ribbon Braid - Rainy / Sunny / Snowy * Western Mania - Sunny / Dry / Muggy * Gymnastic Pop - Sunny / Windy / Stormy * Glamorous Secret - Foggy / Humidity / Rainy Characters Niwa Yugana (湯がな 庭 Yugana Niwa)- A sexy-type idol. Her school is in Moonlight Academy and her official brand is Star Queen. Her singing voice is filled by Cassandra Lee from Elovii. Her aura is composed by star that falling down and flower bush that surround her. Her basic school coord is purple-silver elegant coord. Aneki Myujikaru '(ミュジカル 姉貴 ''Myujikaru Aneki) - A cool-type idol. Her school is in Starlight Academy and her official brand is Rocking Rock. Her singing voice is filled by Melody Nurramdhani from '''JKT48. Her aura is composed by blue musical notes that spread around her and electric guitar that bounce around her. Her basic school coord is tosca-blue spirit coord. Kara Shukujitsu '(祝日 から ''Shukujitsu Kara) - A pop-type idol. Her school is in Dream Academy and her official brand is Fancy Colour. Her singing voice is filled by Cindy Yuvia from '''JKT48. Her aura is composed by spilled paint, then it's missing and sun that falling down to her. Her basic school coord is yellow-black ganbatte coord. Yumeina Bokkusu '(ボックス 夢いな ''Bokkusu Yumeina) - A cool-type idol. Her school is in Dream Academy and her official brand is Casual Teen. Her singing voice is filled by Jessica Veranda from '''JKT48. Her aura is composed by rabbit-in-jacket bounce surrounding her and navy glitter spread around her. Her basic school coord is navy-black ganbatte coord. Taiso Maegami '(前髪 太祖 ''Maegami Taiso) - A pop-type idol. Her school is in Etoile Academy and her official brand is Gymnastic Pop. Her singing voice is Stephanie Zamora from '''Elovii. Her aura is composed by soccer ball bounce around her and confetti falling down to her. Her basic school coord is orange-green splashing coord. Shirasu Haremashita '(晴れました しらす''Haremashita Shirasu) - A cote-type idol. Her school is in Starlight Academy and her official brand is Ribbon Rocking. Her singing voice is Celine Wahyudi from '''SwittinS. Her aura is composed by beach ball bouncing around her and fish flying around her. Her basic school coord is Brown-Blue spirit coord. Yumeni Mittsuami (３つ編み 夢に Mittsuami Yumeni) - A cute-type idol. Her school is in Etoile Academy and her official brand is Ribbon Braid. Her singing voice is Zhafira Zahradia from Lollipop. Her aura is composed by pink ribbon chandelier circling her and translucent chibi doll flying around her. Her basic school coord is pink-green splashing coord. Category:Brands Category:Azkaamalia22 Category:Sexy Brands Category:Cool Brands Category:Pop Brands Category:Everyday weather system